Under The Stars
by Jeanine E
Summary: Here we are again, at the same place where it all started and this is where the real adventure starts." HHr one shot fic. Fluffy!


A/N: This fanfic was written in POV, so sorry if you get mixed up. By the way its Harry's POV but you would notice it anyway by reading. Thank you for reading my other fanfic _Sweet Serenity_ and for reviewing. This other fic has nothing to do with _Sweet Serenity_. Also, this fic is a sorta of a song fic. The song is _Yellow by Coldplay_. Its a real good song and if you haven't heard it, take some time and hear it. Its usually always on the radio. Please read and review. Don't flame me. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.™. No money is being made from this story. This is a fan fiction only made for pure entertainment. Thank you.

Under the Stars.

"Oh wow Harry, look at the sky!" she exclaimed as she twirled in the middle on the Quidditch field.

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Today out of all the days, is my first year anniversary of dating Hermione Granger, my best friend and the love of my life. This is the same exact spot where I kissed her for the first time and asked her to be my girl friend. Today, I want something more and I'm ready to move on.

_"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow."_

The way she laughs while twirling around as if there isn't a care in the world. Her eyes sparkle as if stars inhabited life there.

"Oh Harry, thank you for such an incredible evening," she sighed as she walked back toward me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Nothing could be better than this."

"_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."_

"_So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

"Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so." 

"I hope you know how much I love you Hermione," I whispered in her ear lightly.

"I love you too. I have never felt so sure of anything and this is one thing I'm sure of," she said kissing my cheek lightly. "I'm sure of this."

I'm sure of this now. I could feel her breath on my neck as she closed her eyes concentrating on something. Gently, I put my chin on top of her head, taking in whiffs of her shampoo scent. Mmm, she still uses that shampoo I love, Strawberries and Cream.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled away. She looks at me weirdly, wondering why I pulled away and taking away body heat. I stuck my hand in my pocket, fumbling with the small package.

"Harry, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." I heard her voice cut through the cold wind.

"Nothings wrong, every things just dandy," I heard my self say. God I'm so nervous! I turned away slowly from her.

"Harry, is it something about us? Do you want…" I heard her voice crack. She was sobbing. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh 'Moine," I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her sobbing figure. "You did nothing wrong."

"Then what's wrong? Do you really want to break up after all this time?" she said sobbed into my chest.

"Hermione Granger! How could you think of such a thing! You out of all people know that I love you some much there isn't a word to describe it." I said hugging her closer to my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too but why are you acting weird?" she said looking into my eyes. I hated seeing her eyes full of tears and pain. Oh only if kisses could keep them away forever but they can't.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling away again and getting on one knee.

This is it, I'm asking her.

"I love you!"

Oh why can't I get the words out! Damn this is difficult!

"I love you too," she whispered. Her eyes gained that sparkle again. Her eyes full of sparkling stars, glimmering downcast on me, crying down on me.

"_It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,   
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine."_

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do."

It's time. I slowly lifted my arm into the air and brought it down quickly. Bright flashes of blue and green filled the star lit sky and started forming words. I could hear her whisper them softly, waiting for the sentences to complete and when they finally did…. "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. Hermione, it would do me the great pleasure to ask you…. Will you marry me?"

She didn't answer. Silence. Too much silence.

A few minutes passed and small breezes past through both of us and she wasn't answering, she was still looking at the words in the sky. 

"Hermione I have never felt so sure about this in my whole life. I will protect you with all my life. I will be there for you all my life, will you not say that same?" I said pleading. This was horrible, not getting an answer from your opposite.

"I-I don't know…. I mean _wow_ but are you sure?" she asked facing me.

"I'm more then sure. I'm ready," I said pulling out the small black velvet box from my pocket and opening it. Within the box, it held a white gold, 14k princess cut diamond with two smaller diamonds settled next to it with the same princess cut.

"Well there aren't anymore words than _yes_!" she said leaping into my open arms kissing me franticly. "Yes Harry, I'll marry you."

With one last passionate kiss enough to send me insane, I slipped on her engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. It suited her so well and I knew she would love it.

"I hope you know that you didn't have to do this all for me," she said between kisses.

"But I wanted too. This is our night my lady, its your night to shine with the stars." I said picking her up and twirling her around in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. This is our year, nothings in the way. Only us and the stars.

Under the stars.

**  
The End.**


End file.
